


How They Met

by Elfwreck



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel Purple
Genre: 5 Things, BAMF!Allonius, Canon Compliant (not an AU at all even though some of the canons come from different series), Clone Fantasies, Crack, Dance Contest, Drugged Sex While Drugged, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Elves Crying On Beds, Enlarged Tear Ducts, F/M, First Time, Fraternization, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Merchant UnMarines Squadrons, Moon Leeches, Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Oxygen Deprivation, Rescue, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen, Space Academy, Space Elf Tears, Space Elves, Space Pox, Spacers, Stealth Crossover, That Guy With The Hair - Freeform, Yulechat Challenge 2014, Yuleporn, Yuletide, badfic, child!Moira, dancing queen!Angela, hookers, orphan!Ryan, silent!Bipi, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x Allonius shared an orgasm with crew members before they became his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan Is a Spaceport Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



> This probably wasn't what you really wanted but hey, optional details, optional right? I suppose I could've had Allonious teleport to The Farm and called this whole thing a Corruption of Champions crossover, but I'm not doing that because I am a Good Person and you deserve undiluted essense of Ghost Soup fic. (Well, actually, probably nobody really *deserves* Ghost Soup fic, but you're getting some anyway. So there.)
> 
> At one point I actually had to stop and figure out… "wait, would explicit and dub-con fic be okay?... and then I remembered you'd asked for CofC. Obviously, you meant to ask for GSIB and typo'd it. That's okay. I figured out what you really wanted. Also this fic was written between 1:30 and 3:00 am, which is my most createive time, so you're getting my absolutely best wrok here!

⚣⚣⚣

Ryan was working in a spaceport brothel when the spacer came in. Ryan was so enamoured of the fellow, tall and blonde and so obviously a spacer, that he offered him his one, precious vial of Stardust (diff name?), guarnateed to give the guy a night of ecstasy he'd never forget. Allonius said "you won't be needing that—and neither will I," and proceeded to show him how fun a night with a spacer can be.

Ryan is limber and very, very flexible, and keeps bending in ways that Allonius is just amazed with. "You sure you've nver been to space?" he says, surprised at how Ryan's lithe young body seems immune to graveity.

"Oh, never!" Ryan blurts, his eyes wide. "My mom was a spacer, but she died in the Quasi-Anti-Semi-Multi-Union Revolts of '43. And then I was on my own, and there's not much work for a scrawny kid with no parental auths in a spaceport. Well, until I wound up here," he said as he looked down, blushing. Allonius tapped him on thte chin and pulled it up so he was looking Ryan right in his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Then you're spacer-born, and it's obvious you belong in space," he said. "Tell you waht--I'm going to call my friend Sisko back at the academy, and tell him to comp your test. You get your gear together by next Twilsday, and there'll be a spot rady for you on the shutle to New Venus. Now, I can't do anything for you about the test itself, but if you're half as limber in a suit as you are outside of it"--Ryan blushed again--"you won't have any problem passing the basic spacewalking test, and once you've got that certificate, the Stellar Corporations will be lining up to pay for your scholarships to Space Camp."

"Oh sir! I can't' thank you enough!" Ryan was overcome with joy, and to share his delight, he hugged Allonious really hard, and rubbed against him really hard, and ducked his head down to where Allonious was hardest, and proceeded to prove that he was even more flexible when he was inspired and happy.


	2. In Which Moira Discovers More Than She Wants To Know About Human Physiology

♂♀♂

Allonius caught the Space Pox on his visit to Altair 5, the one from Blue Reboot not the one from Purple, which could be fatal to a human in his condition--which was to say, male. The Space Elves were the only species with a treatment for it, and it was complicated and involved the rare moon leeches that only grew in the crystal flowers in the elves' gardens; they refused to offer the treatment on human-run worlds. So Allonious was sent to the human wing in the hospital on Varsekelithosendra, the third moon of the Space Elves' capital planet.

The treatment involved leeches being placed over each of the lesions to suck out the venom (venom? Pox? Go with it.) Because this could be excruciatingly painful, the treatment was usually (and this case wasn't unusual, despite being unique in Allonious' experience) combined with a carefully-measured dose of Stardust, which turns all physical sensation to ecstasy. The pain of the leeches' tiny ringed fangs turned into tantilizing delight, and the suction from their dozens of mouths felt like his entire body was getting the blowjob of his life. 

Standard procedure was to leave humans alone with a bottle of lube and some carefully-selected ~~toys~~ tactile distress alleviation aids that wouldn't interfere with the treatment, and someone would replace the leeches every six hours until they'd drawn out all the poison. Then there'd be on more light dusting of stardust, and when that wore off, switch them to normal human pain drugs. (That was mostly to convince them not to catch it again. They used to provide stardust until people were healed entirely, but then they'd go out and deliberatley get themselves infected. And the elves didn't have that much stardust to waste, and they didn't like making the leeches feed on human blood.) 

Allonious was moaning loudly, his hand sliding over his cock, which had mercifully been spared the pox-marks; there were no leeches to impede the slick movement of his fingers, timed with his breathing, which had synchronized with the pulsing suction from the leeches. He knew the treatment wouldn't last much longer--he'd been here for a couple of days--but try as he might, he couldn't stop himself when the leeches were first placed. He quivered, thrashed, and moaned in the bed, trying to keep at least the sheet over himself in case an orderly wanders in (even though they usually don't, becuase they know the effect the stardust has on humans).

The noise caught the attention of a space-elf child who was visiting her parents at the center. Moira had wandered into the human wing of the treatment center. She peeked into the room, violet eyes growing wide as she sees the man curled on his side, hand moving furiously under the sheet which is almost translucent in spots where he's sweated and cum onto it. She stares into his eyes as he orgasms helplessly.

A single crystal tear rolled down her cheek before she rushed off and threw herself on her silken bed and sobbed for the poor, poor humans who were so [fragile? Short-lived? susceptible to pox? No, that's too old a thought for her. Anyway, the important part is the image of her violet eyes and crystalline tears surrounded by her lavender silk bedspread, because this fic definitely needs some "elves crying on beds" trope action]


	3. Luke Can't Hold His Liquor

⚣⚣⚣

Luke's a cadet in Star Academy. Allonius, now a captain, is only on-planet for a few days on leave; he stops by the Uni to visit a couple of his friends who've retired from captaining and are now training cadets. Luke hangs around the table where they're drinking, hoping to get tips on how to pass the classes better, and winds up stealing drinks from the guys when they're not looking. 

Turns out, they were drinking something that is an intense aphrodisiac for people who haven't been to space. Soemthing about going through warp drive changes your chemistry so the drink is just a pleasant buzz with no bad side effects, but for grounders, it's super-viagra. Luke is overwhelmed, and none of the instructors can touch him because of university fraternization rules. 

Fortunately, Allonius is not Uni staff, and is at that time in a different branch of the service entirely; he takes Luke back to his hotel room to take care of him. Luke, in the noble and heroic way that is his nature, insists on reciprocating.

[insert dialogue about them arguing over whether or not Luke was consenting. Luke says he was attracted to Allonious all along and that's why he was hanging out at their table; Allonius doesn't really agree, but has a hard time saying no to a guy whose mouth is wrapped around his dick.]

The next time they meet, Luke is assigned as a pilot to Allonious's ship, and his first night on the ship, he hacks his way past Allonius' door locks and crawls into bed with him, to prove that it wasn't just the drug that made him interested. But that's another story, not part of this set.


	4. Rescue in Deep Space

⚣⚣⚣

[[NAME]] (A/N: the one with the long hair; I think sometimes he has braids and he had that leather jacket in the episode with the ducks. He wasn't in a lot of episodes but he's too dreamy to leave out.) was floating in space, his connection line severed, and running out of oxygen. His tank was near empty, and he knew this was the end. He could see another suit heading his direction, but it was too far to get to him in time. He said his prayers to Almighty Bob, hoping to wind up in the Happy Place in the afterlife, and closed his eyes on the beautiful, empty, cold starscape that filled his helmet visor.

He woke to lips on his--warm, firm lips that were pushing life into his lungs. He sucked in air, and then reached his arms up to wrap around the naked body above his. Once he had enough air ot breathe, he started kissing in earnest--humming, nibbling, and licking at the lips of the angel who was obviously his reward in the Happy Place that good spacers go when they die.

The lips started kissing him back, and [[NAME]] shifts to open his legs so he can feel the angel better. 

The angel pulls back. "Is this what you want, son?" he says. [[NAME]] nods dreamily. "You don't have to. WE don't have to. Just because the space amoebas ate our suits before dropping us off on this asteroid…"

Too much talk for an angel. The young man pulled his angel down for another kiss; about the only thing he understood from that was that they probably didn't have any lube so they'd have to improvise.


	5. Angela Dances His Pants Off

⚥⚥⚥

There's a dance contest at the Spaceport and Angela's partner ditches her at the last minute; Allonius steps in. They whirl across the floor in a crescendo of harmonious flourishes and win the contest easily and head off to the all-expenses-paid hotel suite to celebrate. 

At one point, Angela is curled up against his side, her hand trailing down his rock-hard abs to his rock-hard dick, and as she palms the side of it, she whispers, "you know what would be really awesome?"

"Your mouth where your hand is?" he replies.

"Well, yes, and we'll get there. But it'd be really awesome if there were two of me, and we could do this--" she cups one side of his scrotum, and lightly trails her fingertips around it and back up the full, throbbing length of his shaft, stopping with one finger half-wrapped around the ridge below the head--"in tandem. Both at once. And then we could bend down like this, together"--and she scoots down the bed a bit so she can put her mouth at the tip of his dick, and taps it once with the tip of her tongue, before looking up at him and saying, "and she could hold one side and I could hold the other," and she wraps her hand around the other side of his shaft, "and we could both llick up the head at the same time, "and she does so, "and we could stroke together, just the same way--" and she grips him, not too tightly, but he's been hard for so long…

He just has time to gasp "now!" and then her mouth closes over the top of his pulsing spacemanhood as he spurts into her hot, wet mouth. 

Later, after he's had time to pleasure her as thoroughly as she's pleasured him, he says, "so… always wanted a twin sister, eh?" She winks at him.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Di-Stress Relief

♂?♂

Allonius awoke in a spaceport medbay. This wasn't exactly unusual, but it was never comfortable. Except this time, it was a bit more than comfortable. He was hard, and something was stroking him perfectly, even though his hands were strapped to the edges of the bed because they were full of tubes.

"Whaa?" he started to say, as he began to thrust his hips (as much as he could, while all strapped down with wires and tubes and machinery that went "bing") into the soft wet heat that was pleasuring him.

A holo-screen of text apeared in front of him. "SPACER ALLONIOUS," it said. "I AM EXPERIMENTAL NURSE UNIT DESIGNATE BIPI. YOU WERE IN DISTRESS. I AM ATTEMPTING TO ALLEVIATE YOUR DISTRESS."

"Distrrrrrrrrrr…." Allonious's voice broke into a low growl as the…. whatever it was… around his dick started pulsing. "Ohfuckoghodsohhhh…."

"AM I ALLEVIATING YOUR DISTRESS, SPACER ALLONIOUS?" the text readouts aid. "MY MEDICAL PROCEDURE MANUALS INDICATE THAT A SLIGHT INCREASE IN SPEED MIGHT BE MOST EFFICACIOUS AT THIS TIME," and the pulsing switched to vibrating.

"Jus' don' stop…" he whispered brokenly, and gave himself up to Bipi's medical attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs, they didn't really meet this way; everyone knows that Luke and Ryan were either best buds or rivals in the Academy so Ryan couldn't have started in the merchant squadrons, and that Moira never left her homeworld before Luke rescued her from the Zazzerbeast. And medibots don't start as nursibots. But I wanted to play with a few ideas of how they could've met. The canon would probalby have to be all scrambled--Angela could only dance in Purple and by that time Altair 5 had become a sterile zone with no possible diseases


End file.
